Baseball Blows
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Luke is invited to a World Series, and so is Lorelai. But first they want to know if she could live through 1 game JAVAJUNKIE
1. Chapter 1

**_This is to tie up people before my next update on my other stories._**

**_THANKS KYLIE!_**

**_READ THIS! this is a M rated fic, if you don't like em dont read em!_**

It was Wednesday afternoon, Luke and Lorelai were upstairs in his apartment. Caesar was going to close in a couple of hours, right now Luke was making dinner and Lorelai was watching.

"Can you get that please?" Luke asked when the phone rang.

"Umm, sure..." Lorelai walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, I've got the wrong number" a guy's voice said.

"It's ok" Lorelai said politely, and then they hung up.

"Who was that?" Luke asked without taking his eyes from the stove.

"Wrong number, babe" Lorelai began to walk back over to where she was before when the phone rang again. "Got it" she called before Luke got the chance to say anything. "Hello?" she said in a cheery voice.

"Damn! Wrong number again, sorry" the same guy said.

"You know, if you keep pressing _redial _you'll keep getting the same result" Lorelai teased.

"Yeah, I know"

"If you tell me who you're looking for, I might help you locate them" Lorelai offered. "Because I know everybody in Stars Hollow. That is where you're trying to call, right?" Lorelai rambled; Luke looked at her like she was crazy _if it's a wrong number, why doesn't she hang up already? _Luke wondered.

"Yes I'm calling Stars Hollow..." the guy confirmed.

"Good" Lorelai said.

"Do you really know everybody there?" he didn't believe her.

"Of course I do" she scoffed.

"Well, you must have one great personality" he teased.

"Uh, duh"

"All right, let's prove your knowledge. Do you know Morey?"

"Of course I do, he's my neighbor" Lorelai said proudly.

"You live next to Babette? I feel sorry for you" he teased.

"How do you know them?" now she was intrigued.

"I used to live there when I was younger; I go there from time to time"

"You deserted us" Lorelai said 'offended'.

"Lorelai?" Luke called from the kitchen with a weird facial expression on.

"Yeah Hon?" she called back.

"I don't think I like the idea of you calling me 'Hon' so soon" the guy said in her ear as she turned to Luke.

"I didn't mean you" Lorelai said to the phone.

"Do you have to talk to everybody? Even wrong numbers" Luke asked from the kitchen.

"I'm friendly, babe, get used to it" she smiled and winked at him.

"I'm guessing that _babe _wasn't for me either" the guy on the phone said.

"Oh, no, that one _was _for you" Lorelai played with his mind.

"Really?" the guy was a little thrown off.

"Really? No. It was actually for Luke, he's my..." Lorelai was cut off.

"Luke' there?" the guy suddenly asked. "So I _did_ have the right number"

"Oh! You wanted to talk to Luke?" that got Luke's attention.

"Yeah"

"Ok hold on" Lorelai said and walked over towards Luke. "Here" she handed the phone.

"Who is it?" Luke asked.

"How should I know? They called _your _apartment" she said smiling.

"So you just talked to a stranger for three minutes?" Luke asked amused.

"He's not a stranger" Lorelai defended herself and Luke scoffed. "He was from Stars Hollow, the makes him a neighbor" she said with a proud smile.

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No it…"

"Will you just answer the phone?" Lorelai stopped him; he gave her a glare but answered.

"Hello?"

"My, my, our very own _Butch _Danes got himself a girl" was the first thing the guy said.

"Joe?" Luke asked with a hint of a smirk.

"The one and only, baby. Oh sorry, am I allowed to call you that? Or only the girls call you that?" Joe teased.

"What do you want, Joe?" Luke said annoyed.

"Is she hot? Because you got lucky with Rachel and I don't think you can get that lucky again man"

"Is that why you called?" Luke said with a smug look on.

"Why are you smiling?" Lorelai asked him.

"Are you smiling, Butch?" Joe overheard Lorelai.

"Joe…" Luke's smile went away.

"So she is hot, hotter than Rachel?"

"I'll hang up on you" Luke threatened.

"You do that. If I call again will she answer?"

"Bye…"

"Wait! Wait!" Joe yelled so Luke wouldn't hang up. "I just wanted to call and tell you that the 'World series party' is still on"

"Oh yeah, that's this Tuesday right?" Luke couldn't remember if this Friday was a playoff or the real thing.

"You don't know!" Joe was surprised. "Man, she must be hot"

"Bye Joe" Luke said, and before he could hang up Joe said one more thing.

"Bring her along with you!" with that he hung up and turned to glare at Lorelai.

"You're so dreamy" Lorelai said to distract him.

FrIdAy AfTeRnOoN

Luke had told Lorelai about the 'World Series party' and what Joe had said, she was thinking about going with him. She like the idea of showing all of his buddy's that she was better than Rachel, she also liked to think guy's envied Luke. Lorelai felt proud of her man and she wanted him to feel the same way about her. So today they were in Lorelai's house about to watch the playoff to see if she could handle a baseball game, if she could then they'd go if not…well, she wouldn't.

"You don't have to do this" Luke said once Lorelai sat down next to him, the national anthem was being sung.

"I know but I want to, that way we'll see if I can handle a game" she plopped her feet in the coffee table.

"You're not even gonna watch the game" he said amusedly.

"So?" she asked while placing a magazine on her lap.

"So how are you gonna know if you can handle it if you're not even watching it?"

"First I have to see if I can listen to it without falling asleep" she said in a duh voice.

"Ay ay ay" he shook his head. "Fine" he said once the umpire yelled 'play ball'.

"Aw would you look at that, the actually yell that" she sounded like a five year old, he rolled his eyes and ignored her.

An HoUr LaTeR

Lorelai first fingered all the pages making mental notes of articles she wanted to read, she could hear Luke cursing next to her. She also noticed how he umpired the game. She was currently reading a rather interesting article 'A man's point of view' it was called, she was very into it. _Huh _she thought _'for me the biggest turn on is my girl going down on me…' _she read the first sentence of a paragraph and turned to Luke _he is so… 'Luke' like that he never asks or insinuates anything like that _she turned back to the article _'…especially when she does it without being asked or wanting anything in exchange…' that is interesting. _Her eyes wondered to a corner of the page where it said that over eighty percent of men felt the same way. _I wonder if Luke is like that? '…being unexpected makes it even better…' unexpected huh? '…my undoing is when the girl deep throats…' _a guy's comment said _'…the sexiest thing is when she swallows…' _another guy said. _Luke, you're in for a game of a lifetime_ Lorelai smiled and kept reading while Luke kept watching.

A couple of minutes later, once Luke settled back after a lot of yelling at the TV, Lorelai decided it was time to try new things. She placed the magazine on the coffee table and scooted closer to Luke. He automatically placed his right arm on the back of the couch so she could settle against him _making my job easier, Hon _Lorelai thought.

"Are you winning?" she asked softly right against his right ear.

"Not anymore" Luke said annoyed.

"Aw poor guy" she whispered, Luke was about to say something about her tone of voice when a double play happened.

"Damn it!"

During the pause, after that double play, Luke got up and went to grab a beer. Lorelai just sat there _I was starting to warm up and he just leaves; this is gonna be a tad harder than I thought. _Luke comes back and takes the exact same seat. He gives her a quick peck before the game starts up again.

Lorelai's head is resting on his shoulder. But instead of facing the screen so she could watch the game, she was looking at Luke. After two or three minutes of watching his every facial movement, she smiled, and began to kiss his neck. At first Luke tried to ignore it and just enjoy the feeling but then her right arm snaked around his stomach and began stroking his side.

"Lorelai, I'm trying to watch the game here" Luke said and placed his left hand above her right to stop the movements.

"I know, Honey. Just sit back and enjoy the game" she sucked his earlobe into her mouth and bit it slowly.

"Lorelai…"

"Just ignore me" she kissed down his ear to his shoulder.

Lorelai and the game kept going. For most of it, Luke could ignore Lorelai; especially now that he had a new beer in his left hand. Although Luke having the beer there meant that he couldn't stop her hand from wondering. Right now it was on his t-shirt clad stomach since his flannel was unbuttoned. She was slowly raking her fingers across his stomach when she bit into his neck, and after the little yelp Luke made, she began to sooth the area with her tongue and lips.

"What?" Luke asked when he felt her smiling, and her hand movements had stopped.

"Nothing" she innocently said right before her hand began to travel south.

"Lorel…"

"Just focus on the game" she whispered right into his ear before biting the lobe, again. She heard Luke sigh.

Lorelai smiled again when she felt the bulge in his pants _I wonder if I can make him come if I keep doing this, but that's a challenge for a different day _she thought while rubbing him through his pants. She heard a strangled sound and turned to look at Luke, his head was back and his eyes closed.

"Honey…" Lorelai said and rubbed a little harder to get his attention, his only response was a moan. "You're not watching the game" she was amused.

"I'm distracted"

"Well then, focus…"

"That's what I'm doing"

"On the game…" she giggled. "Not on me" he opened his eyes after a couple of seconds.

Lorelai was really enjoying teasing him like that but the need for more contact was getting to her. She pulled his fly down and slid her hand inside his pants but still outside the boxers. He sucked in a breath through clench teeth.

"What, honey, is your team losing?" She asked reminding him that he was to focus on the game and not on her or her movements.

"Umm, no" was all he could say. Her hand slip past the boxer and Luke shudders a little and Lorelai smirked.

"Good, that means they're winning right?" She said while pulling her hand out, it didn't come out alone.

"Definitely winning" he hissed.

"Good" she nodded.

Lorelai took him firmly with her hand; she used her thumb to rub circles in the tip of the head. She felt him twitch.

"Are you enjoying…"

"Yes!" he said before she could finish.

"… the baseball game" she smirked.

"Oh, yes" Luke said as Lorelai's hand began to move very slowly up and down the length of him.

"Good" she kept pumping very slowly for a couple of minutes. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" Luke turned to look at her.

"You're enjoying this so far, right?" Lorelai ask, she wasn't really sure if he'd like it.

"I'm loving this so far" he reassured her.

"Good" she smiled. "Keep watching the game, baby" she whispered seductively, and he obeyed.

Lorelai started to shift on her seat so that she could lie on her stomach and have better access to him. Luke felt her move around on the couch but ignored it because the other team had a full house and one out. Lorelai saw that Luke was distracted so she took advantage of that. Quietly and motionless she took the head of his penis into her mouth.

"God" Luke moaned loudly, Lorelai smiled and twirled her tongue. Her hand kept moving up and down.

"You like?" Lorelai said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes!" he said dragging the 's' for a few seconds.

"Good. Now, just keep watching your little game" she told him then took him in her mouth, again. Luke moan loudly, again.

Lorelai's head kept bobbing and her hand kept pumping. Luke tried to keep himself quiet but it was becoming more and more difficult as Lorelai kept on going. His right arm fell from the backrest of the couch over onto Lorelai's back, his hand coming to rest on her ass. She smiled at that and her hand pumped faster.

"Oh God!" Luke suddenly said.

"What, honey? Did your team score?" Lorelai said innocently as her hand pumped away.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. They…umm, score" Luke said looking down at her. That sight alone could've done it for him if it wasn't for Lorelai that smacked his stomach hard and the air left his lungs.

"Focus on your game" Lorelai said smugly, she repositioned herself on her knees instead of lying down on her stomach. Luke rubbed her back/butt.

Given the new position Lorelai decided to try something new, also, so she began to hum as she went down on him.

"My God, Lorelai" he hissed, she smiled and increased her pace a bit more. Luke moaned. At that Lorelai decided to go deep throat, which made Luke's moan turn into a long growl. Pulling back Lorelai shook her head, while shaking her head she took him deep throat again. By the noises he was making Lorelai knew he was practically there. She pulled back all the way and removed her hands from him, he growl in disappointment.

Lorelai grabbed his discarded beer and drank it; it was a bit more than half full. A few seconds later she began again. She gave him that break because she wanted this to last a very long time, she wanted to show him how much he meant to her. When she took him in her mouth again, he shuddered because of the cold sensation the beer had left behind.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lorelai asked pouting, knowing he wouldn't let her.

"God no" he said immediately. She smiled and kept on going, deep throating every few strokes.

The game was being ignored right about now, which was sad because it was the best part. Lorelai felt Luke nearing the end of it again. She was pumping furiously.

"C'mon, Luke" she said in a brief moment when her mouth detached from him. "C'mon baby" she said after taking him all in. "Come for me, baby, c'mon" every time she said something her hand went on like crazy, and when she didn't talk her _mouth _went on like crazy.

Luke began to strangle out 'Lorelai' before he came, but he didn't make it all the way through her name. When Lorelai heard the start of her name she took him all into her mouth. At first Luke tried to pull Lorelai up but she resisted. He couldn't fight it anymore, and Lorelai was a tad relieved. She knew that if he really wanted her off of him, he could pulled her harder but he didn't so that meant that he was partly ok with it.

He came hard and fast deep inside her mouth. She kept bobbing her head a little then pulled back and smiled up to him. His eyes were still closed and his head was thrown back on the couch. She kissed and nibbled at his tip he looked down at her with a content look.

"Hey" he said and smiled down at her.

"Hi" she kept placing little butterfly kisses on him with a smile.

"That was…" he was at a lost of words.

"You're not mad I distracted you from the game?"

"Not at all" he said and sighed. He moved his hand from where it was over to her hair and began stroking it. "You didn't have to do that" he was referring to the whole swallowing thing.

"Oh but I liked it" she smiled, kissed his tip one last time before putting his cock back where it belonged, she zipped his pants back up and place one last kiss on the denim of his crotch. "Now, keep watching the game" she settle next to him and he hugged her.

Once the game was over, and Luke's team had lost, Lorelai turned to look at Luke and said "Baseball does blow" she grinded, Luke chuckled.

"Tuesday's game is gonna suck compared to this one" Luke told her after a little silence.

"I'll go with you and make sure you have fun" she offesr with a grin.

"Umm, No"

"You don't want me there?" she pouted.

"Oh, I want you there. I just don't want you to… you know…" he trailed off.

"If you don't want to, then I'll try to refrain myself" she smiled.

"Good" he smiled. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him; he leaned in and kissed her long and hard.

"That game was the best of my life, thanks" with that he kissed her again. _I guess the magazine was right _Lorelai thought.

**_PleaseREVIEW and tell me if i should make 1 more chapter or not_**


	2. Wolrd series and SPECIAL FRIENDS

_**Because you requested it, here's chapter 2**_

**_Thanks KYLIE!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

TuEsDaY

"How do I look?" Lorelai did a little twirl once she reach the living room floor, Luke was on the couch.

"Could you do that little twirl again?" he asked with a serious expression. Lorelai gave him a glare but twirled, her little white flippy skirt rose a bit and Luke smiled.

"You did that on propose" Lorelai accused once she saw his smirk.

"Maybe" he shrugged.

"So, how do I look?" she insisted but this time without a twirl.

"Wonderful…" he turned the TV off. "…beautiful…" he stood up. "…hot…" he walked over to where she was standing. "…perfect" he hugged her.

"That's exactly what I was going for" Lorelai smiled before kissing him.

On ThE CaR

"How come I don't know any of 'the guys'?" Lorelai asked.

"Why would you know them?"

"Because we've been friends for a very long time and you never mention anything, we've been dating for a while and you never mentioned anything"

"I don't see them that often" he shrugged.

"But still, you see them once in a while and yet I knew nothing about them"

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you guys meet?"

"What?" he chuckled.

"I meant did you guys go to school together or something?"

"Just in elementary school"

"And you're still friends? That's nice"

"Our families were close friends"

"_All _of the guy's families or just the guy from the phone?" Lorelai wanted to know as much as she could get from Luke right now, he was always such a clam when it came to his past.

"Just Joe's family"

"And the other guy's?"

"What makes you think there're other guys?" Luke asked, amused by her questioning.

"So it's just Joe?"

"No, there's other guys too" Luke said with a grin and Lorelai smacked him. "Hey!'' he chuckled.

"Meanie" she pouted.

"I only know of two other guy's going. One's Dan, he dated Liz for a while…"

"You must _love _Dan" Lorelai teased.

"Oh, I do" he said sarcastically.

"Who's the other guy?"

"That would be Nathan"

"He also dated Liz" she didn't ask, she more like stated it.

"I don't think so" Luke said with a gross expression. "I hope not"

"Aw look at you" she pinched his cheek.

"Stop it; I'm trying to drive here"

JoE's PlAcE

"How about if I pinch your cheek?" Lorelai asked as they walked up to the door.

"No" Luke said clearly annoyed.

"Talk in a baby voice?"

"No"

"Poke your ribs?" they were at the door now.

"No"

"Tickle you?"

"No" he rang the doorbell.

"Pinch your butt?" she said clearly amused.

"No! Lorelai" he was more than annoyed now.

"Butch! You don't ring the doorbell at a party!" a voice yelled from the inside.

"Haha _Butch" _Lorelai mocked him.

"Get your ass in here!" a different voice yelled.

"C'mon" Luke sighed and opened the door.

"_Butch, Butch, Butch…_"Lorelai sang as she stepped inside.

"Drop it" Luke grumbled.

"Backyard!" Joe's voice was heard.

"Is it a BBQ?" Lorelai asked giddily.

"There's a grill" Luke told her as he guided her with a hand at her low back to the backyard. As they came closer to the backyard they could hear laughter.

"Guy's! Butch is… Wow" Joe started but trailed off.

"Thanks for the announcement, Joe" Luke joked; Lorelai felt something change in Luke. These people knew him when he was a little boy, it was no surprise he'd act more relaxed around them. "You want a beer?" he asked Lorelai in a low voice.

"Please" she smiled; Luke nodded a little and went to the coolers.

"Hi I'm Joe, I'm the guy from the phone" Joe walked over to where Lorelai was standing.

"Right, you're Morey's admirer" Lorelai said.

"Ouch"

"Sorry. It was either that or 'the deserter' and I felt that the admirer was funnier"

"Oh, well, when you put it that way" Joe had a small smile.

"Back off Joe!" a guy near the grill yelled.

"I'm not doing anything, Dan!" Joe called back, the smile never left his mouth.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Dan yelled back.

"Ignore him" Joe turned to Lorelai again. "And what's your name?"

"Leave her alone, Joe" Luke said walking up to them. "Here" he handed Lorelai the opened bottle.

"What? I was just trying to get to know your girl, Luke" Joe said innocently. "Which if I may say so, she is way better then Rachel"

"Joe!" Luke instantly said.

"Thanks, Joe" Lorelai said smiling.

"Lorelai" Luke said annoyed, she just shot him a cute smile.

"Dude, she's got you in the palm of her hand" Joe teased.

"I know" Lorelai said like a little kid.

"Geez"

"And there it is guys! Luke's first 'geez' of the night" Joe announced to everybody before walking over to grab another beer.

"This is going to be fun" Lorelai smiled at Luke who rolled his eyes. "Buck up, if you have a bad time I know what'll cheer you up" she whispered. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tease" he mumbled.

"Hey, are you gonna stand there all day!" Nathan asked.

"C'mon" Lorelai grabbed his hand and pulled him.

A WhIlE LaTeR

"He didn't?" Lorelai asked incredibly.

"He sure did and he got banned from the Market for over a month for it and hid it from his dad" Nathan kept telling her.

"Oh my God" Lorelai said giddily.

"Hey, how you doing?" Luke walked over to where they were.

"You mooned Taylor!" Lorelai shrieked.

"What? _Nate_!" Luke scoffed at his friend.

"Sorry man, she asked for stories and that one was the first one to pop in my mind" Nathan defended himself.

"It was a great story, Luke. Now I know why Taylor always looks at you with longing eyes" Lorelai said holding back a laugh.

"Aw geez!" Luke said with a disgust tone.

"He said it again, add it to the scoreboard!" Nathan yelled.

"Honey, you'd make a great drinking game, you know that?" Lorelai said.

"Hey, great idea" Nathan told them, Lorelai smiled.

LaTeR

"So you're all married?" Lorelai asked the guys. The game was about to start so they were all sitting around the TV they had taken outside.

"Except of our boy Luke" Dan said. "He's special" he said mocking but Lorelai just smiled and winked at Luke, he smirked.

"So, if you're all married how come I'm the only girl here? Oh! I get it! You guys have 'special someone's'" Lorelai used air quotes, Luke burst in laughter, all the guys looked shocked.

"No!" they all said in unison.

"It's ok, I'm not judging" Lorelai said and Luke couldn't for the life of him stop laughing.

"We're not gay. At least I'm not" Joe said. "My wife the kids to her mother's for the day"

"I'm not gay either" Dan added.

"Me neither" Nathan said. "Stop laughing man!" but Luke couldn't stop.

"You're just not like our wives. They'd never watch a game with us, or joke like you do" Dan explained.

"Or let us drink like you do" Nathan added.

"Or eat like you do, how can you eat like that? You ate a burger faster than me" Joe said surprised.

"It's just that I'm special" Lorelai said and twirled her hair.

"That you are, although what_ kind _of special, we don't know yet" Luke said once he stopped laughing.

"Mean" Lorelai pouted and Luke smirked.

"So…" Luke said. "You guys are gay now?" after that he couldn't stop laughing, again. He was hit on the head by an empty beer can.

"Now, now, boys, play nice" Lorelai said. "What if that can had been full, huh? We would of wasted beer for nothing"

"Gee thanks for caring so much" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Hey does that count?" Dan asked Nathan. "He just said 'gee' so it counts right? It was just missing an 'n'"

"Sure does" Nathan went over and added that to their 'gees' count of the night. "Wow, Luke, you've said it like fifteen times and the game hasn't even started yet"

"I think it's starting" Lorelai told them.

FiFtH InNiNg

The four guys were sitting around the TV watching the game intently; they'd curse every now and then much to Lorelai's amusement. Right now she had gone over to the cooler for another beer. While walking back to the bunch Lorelai had to stop and smile at how comfortable and relaxed Luke looked, he was laughing at something Dan had said.

"Here Hon" Lorelai handed Luke a beer.

"Thanks" he said as he twisted opened it.

"Are you winning?" she took a seat on his left thigh, both her legs resting between his.

"Tied" he said looking up at her; beer in his right hand and arm draped over her legs serving two proposes, to keep her put and the keep her skirt from rising.

"What happens if they're both tied by the end of the game?" they were talking quietly; commercials running on TV.

"It doesn't end" he answered her and took a swing of his beer.

"So it just keeps on going forever?" she had her right arm draped around his shoulders, and her left hand was holding her beer.

"Nope, only until one tem scores and the other doesn't catch up before the end of the inning" he rubbed her leg.

"I _so _did not understand a word you just said" she giggled a little and ran the finger of her right hand over his cheek.

"Somehow I already knew that" he smirked.

"Who would've thought Luke Danes had a soft side!" Joe yelled from his seat.

"Great" Luke mumbled before his head dropped on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Aww he even like cuddling" Joe said in a cute voice.

"Keep it up and you'll be sorry" Luke grumbled.

"Hey, I don't blame you, man. If the misses looked anything like that, I'd also cuddle" Joe explained.

"That's it" Luke resolved and stood up, Lorelai had to react quickly or she'd be on the floor by now.

"Ah!" Joe bolted up also. "I was joking, dude!" and with that he ran inside.

"I warned you, Joe!" Dan called after him.

"Shut up!" Joe yelled before sliding shut the door that connected the backyard to the house.

"Luke the game started!" Lorelai told him. Luke just smirked at Joe and waved before walking over to watch the game, you couldn't see the screen from where Joe was standing. Luke walked back, grabbed his beer from Lorelai, took a seat, and Lorelai sat on his lap again.

ToP Of ThE SeVeNtH InNiNg

"Hey…" Lorelai whispered onto Luke's ear, she was still on his lap. "There's a break coming up right?"

"Besides the commercial break?" he asked, eyes on the game and hand running up and down her thigh, and Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, they'll sing" he said absentminded.

"Good"

"Damn!" Nathan yelled. Joe and Dan yelled much worse stuff.

"What happed?" Lorelai asked.

"Double play" Dan said getting up and walking over to the cooler.

"So… now there's a break?" Lorelai asked a little lost.

"Yeah cause we already had one out" Nathan told her, and she smirked a little.

"Hey, can you show me where the bathroom is?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Sure, lets go" they stood up and went inside.

"You don't have to _go _with her, Luke, just point it out to her" Joe said.

"Dude, you never learn do you?" Nathan said and smacked Joe.

InSiDe ThE HoUsE

"Guess what I've been thinking about?" Lorelai asked him in a weird playful tone of voice while bouncing up and down as they went.

"I'd like to say the game, but that seems like a long shot" they began to walk upstairs.

"Definitely not the game" her voice dropped a little.

"Thought so" he had a small smile; it seemed he was a little tipsy. "Ah, here you go, the bathroom" he pointed to the door. She turned her back on the door and leaned on it. With a teasing smile she motioned with her finger for him to get closer which he did. His hands instantly went to grasp her hips and her arms snaked around his neck. "What were you thinking about?" he suddenly remembered.

"You" and with that she pulled him down for a kiss, a passionate kiss. She had spent the last two and a half innings thinking of him, everything about him. When he smiled, when he rolled his eyes, that sexy smirk that he saved only for her, his low just-woke-up voice that sounded a lot like his after-sex voice, his hands, his lips, what he did with said hands and lips. All in all her thought were arousing her, and truth be told that was the point of them; after all the commercial break and 'God bless America' song only lasted for so long.

When she felt his hands begin to travel around her hips and come to rest on top of her butt, she lowered one hand and searched behind her for the doorknob. She got the door open and stumbled a little until they were both inside the small bathroom. Luke shut the door hard with on hand; with his other hand still on her butt he switched their positions again so she was against the bathroom door.

* * *

**_So there you go, I don't know if you want me to keep going or just leave it there._**

**_Tell me what you thought and what you think I should do._**

**_Bye bye and thanks for reading._**


	3. Revenge bites, like really

_**Here you go, just cause you asked nicely.**_

_**Thanks Kylie (my Beta) for betaing this.**_

_**And to all you who are taking you time to read this instead of jumping to the story THANKS and what the hell are you doing reading this? Go to the story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

When she felt his hands begin to travel around her hips and come to rest on top of her butt, she lowered one hand and searched behind her for the doorknob. She got the door open and stumbled a little until they were both inside the small bathroom. Luke shut the door hard with on hand; with his other hand still on her butt he switched their positions again so she was against the bathroom door._

Lorelai dragged her hands from his neck, down his chest, past his abdomen and onto his belt.

"What are you doing?" he pulled back barely an inch to ask her.

"I thought it was obvious" she said and then resumed the kissing and unbuckling.

"The guys are downstairs" he mumbled against her lips.

"Outside" she corrected _aha! Belt done _she told herself.

"We're supposed to be watching the game" he kept mumbling, not being able to pry himself off of her.

"We have time for a quickie" _button done! And apparently he's also ready for a quickie. _She thought when his hand began to go under her skirt.

"Lorelai?" he asked breathlessly, _a thong? Did she have this planned?_

"Makes the quickies easier" she said before crashing her lips against his again. _Pants be gone! _She said in her head as his pants pooled around his ankles.

"God" he whispered when he felt how wet she already was.

"Like I said before: I've been thinking about you" he said nothing and just kissed her harder. _Boxers be gone! _And they were. She played with his 'guy' as he kissed her senseless _my lips are going to be so swollen if he keeps on like this, wait! That's not a bad thing; I'll be Angelina Jolie for the rest of the night._

The hand that had closed the door now held him up; it was planted firmly on the doorframe. His other hand began to wonder down her thigh, when it reached the spot behind her knee he pulled her leg up. She wrapped it around his hip and he held it up there with his hand. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her; she smiled at him with loving eyes and placed him at her opening after moving the small obstacle that was her thong. He closed his eyes tight for a brief moment just enjoying the feeling.

"Baby, you do know what a quickie means, right?" Lorelai asked rubbing his cheek with one hand and his balls with the other, he groaned. He had a devilish smirk before entering her, very _very _slowly. "Damn it, Luke" she tried to push him faster by his ass but he wouldn't budge. Half way through he was fed up with it and plunged in. "_Luke"_ she moaned.

"Try to stay quiet" he murmured into her ear while he took a better hold of her leg, she nodded with closed eyes. He pulled back and plunged back in with force. She shook her head. "What?" Luke was very confused now.

"Don't think I can stay quiet" she told him; he gently placed the hand, that had been on the wall, over her mouth. She bit his fingers playfully.

"Lorelai" he hissed, it was intended as a warning but it didn't sound like one. Luke started moving again, and every time Lorelai felt like screaming she'd bite into Luke's hand. He was doing something along those lines except he bit into her neck.

Lorelai's right hand was above her head planted firmly onto the door, she was desperately trying to grab a hold of something. Her other leg was beginning to give out; Luke noticed and pulled it up. The sudden feeling of weightlessness pushed Lorelai a little further. Since she locked her legs behind him his hands were free to wonder, they ran up her thighs and rested on each hip bone, one went back up to her mouth. Every time he pushed in he pulled her down, that made her bite down harder on his hand. Both of her hands were above her head now, and that made her back arch more.

According to her calculation the game would be starting any second now. A muffled scream came from under Luke's hand when he did a sudden different thrust. Her eyes closed shut tightly when she opened them again they saw a mirror to her side. _Oh my God! _She thought and she would have screamed it but Luke's hand prevented that. The sight of them fully clothed doing it up against a bathroom door in the house of one of Luke's friend's was her undoing.

_Oh God! _Her muffled screams were pushing him dangerously close to the edge. He was actually relieved when he felt the beginning of her orgasm, he let go and together they rode the waves. Her head was back, eyes closed. When Luke was sure she wouldn't scream anymore he removed his hand from her mouth and it came down to rest on her hip. _She looks gorgeous _and with that in mind he leaned forwards and kissed her softly.

"You need to go back out there" she mumbled, his head dropped to her shoulder. "The game must be back on now" he sighed. "You like baseball" she reminded him.

"I like this better" he whispered then kissed her neck.

"Good to know" she smiled and played with the little curly hairs sticking form under his hat. "But if you don't get out there soon, they'll send a search party for you" he groaned. "They care"

"No they don't, they just like to bug me, always have and always will"

"That's how some people show they care"

"You should know" that earned him a smack. "Hey"

"That's what you get" she giggled. "But seriously, you should get going"

"What about you?" he pulled back.

"I need to make myself pretty again, get cleaned up and stuff"

"I can wait"

"Sorry but that process takes time and you're not allowed to watch" she told him while he placed one of her legs back down.

"Fine, I'll go" he pulled out and Lorelai pouted. "Stop that" he kissed her and placed her other leg down.

"Go watch your game" she patted his chest.

"Can I put my pants on first?" he gestured to his nakedness.

"No, I like the view. I think it really suits you" she smiled and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, pull em' back up" he did.

"Hurry" he said before kissing her and pushing her slightly to the side so he could open the door. She sighed and after resting against the wall a few more seconds later she pushed herself and went over to get cleaned up.

"Damn it, Luke!" Lorelai squealed once she saw the massive hickey she had _hehe at least I was right about the Angelina Jolie thing _Lorelai thought as she touched her lips.

MeAnWhIlE OuTsIdE

"Hey! You're still here!" Joe called as Luke walked over to his seat.

"Stuff it" Luke said and took a seat.

"Whatcha do?" Joe asked in a teasing voice.

"It's Luke, Joe, he didn't do anything" Dan told her.

"Yeah your right" Joe turned back to the game.

"Whoa, whoa, what's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, man" Dan said. "You're just… Luke, you don't do stuff like that"

"It's nothing bad, you're just a by the rules kind of guy and don't like to push boundaries" Nathan told him.

"That's not true" Luke said.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled as soon as she stepped foot outside the house.

"Or maybe you do push boundaries" Nathan corrected himself.

"Like I said before: whatcha do?" Joe teased again; Luke shot him a glare before turning to Lorelai.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" she said innocently. She thought that instead of yelling at him for the hickey she was trying to hide, she would have some fun and get him back.

"Aw c'mon, tell us what he did" Joe begged.

"What he did when?" Lorelai took a seat, on a chair not Luke's lap.

"Before. Or do you always yell 'Luke' for no reason" Joe never knew when to drop stuff.

"I like yelling and what better thing to yell than 'Luke'"

"Come on, you're not serious" Joe and Lorelai began to argue as the game kept on going. Luke, Dan and Nathan were paying attention to the game and ignoring Joe and Lorelai.

"Oh, I'm dead serious. I just _love _screaming Luke's name"

"Aw gees, did you _have _to say it like that?" Joe said with a disgust expression.

"Of course otherwise it wouldn't have been as funny" Lorelai was laughing.

"That was mean" Joe smirked at her.

"Only for you" she smiled and turned to look at Luke, he was sitting back and looked so relaxed she smiled more at that. Joe turned back to the game.

ToP Of ThE NiNtH

"Luke?" Lorelai called.

"Yeah?" he leaned his head closer to her but his eyes remain on the screen.

"I'm hungry"

"What?" with that he turned to look at her and she pouted. "You already ate"

"I know"

"How can you still be hungry?"

"Well, see, I wasted a bunch of energy earlier when…"

"Hey! Fine, I'll make you something… after the game" he added.

"How much longer" she whined.

"Just this inning"

"That I can handle" Lorelai smiled.

"Hey lover boy" Joe said. "Could you zip it?"

"Shut up, Joe" Luke said.

"Oh, make me a burger also" Joe added.

"Me too" Nathan said.

"What am I? Your chef?" Luke turned to look at them.

"Your mine" Lorelai answered him, he glared at her.

"Aw how sweet, but seriously shut up" Joe told them.

"He's crabby" Lorelai told Luke.

"Shh" he answered her, Lorelai pouted and turned to look at the TV. Since she wasn't very into the game she used that time to plan her revenge.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked Luke when he stood up.

"The game is pretty much set so I'm gonna go get the grill going again" Luke explained.

"Man, don't say that! Baseball is not over until it's over" Joe complained.

"Face it, Joe, its over" Dan said, he sounded down.

"Yeah, Joe, it's over" Nathan said, but he sounded very happy.

"Shut up Nate!" Joe said annoyed.

"What's up with him?" Lorelai asked Dan.

"Joe and Nathan made a bet, which apparently Nate won" Dan informed Lorelai.

"Aw are you mad, Joe?" Lorelai asked in a little kid's voice. The other guys laughed. "Or just sad?" Joe shot her a glare. "Oh! I know! You're _smad _like Sookie"

"Luke, does she have an off button?" Joe yelled at Luke, which made the guys laugh more.

"Haven't found one yet, and believe me I've looked" Luke said walking over to where they were sitting, grill already on.

"Hey!"

A WhIlE LaTeR

The game was over; Joe had to pay up since he had lost the bet. Dan and Joe went on a beer run since they were going to grill some more, they were gonna need more beer. Nathan had gone inside to make a phone call, he said that it wasn't _necessary _for him to check in but he liked doing so. Luke was on grill duty.

"Here" Lorelai stood next to him and passed him a beer.

"I thought there were no more" he eyed the bottle.

"I have my ways" she smirked.

"Did you hide this?"

"You bet" she smiled and kissed his cheek. Now was the perfect time to execute her plan. So she stood right in front of him, her back to the grill. He eyed her. "Hug me?" she gave him the baby eyes. Luke hugged her waist with the hand that had the beer, the other one was busy with the grill.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked near her ear; Lorelai had her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they're fun" with that Lorelai placed a kiss on his neck.

"Good" after turning the meat he hugged her a little better. She kept kissing his neck softly. "They guys really like you" he slowly dragged his hand up and down her back.

"And you?"

"I kinda like you too" he said and quickly hugged her tightly "Kidding, kidding"

"Meanie" he smirked and kissed the top of her head before returning to the grill.

"Hey!" Luke yelped when her hands found their way into his back pockets.

"You should start using your wallet in one of your front pockets, it's safer there plus it wouldn't get in the way" she mumbled against his neck, she was working on it very very slowly so he wouldn't notice.

"It's fine where it is"

"Right now it's getting in the way" and to prove her point she pinched the cheek where the wallet was.

"Lorelai…" she only laughed. Nathan was walking outside when he saw them; he decided to give them a little space. Lorelai thought she needed to give Luke a bigger distraction in order to go through with her plan without having him stop her.

"Put that big fork thingy down for a sec?" Luke did as told. Lorelai looked up at him and kissed him passionately; he responded right away and hugged her with his now free hand. They kept going like that for a little while until Lorelai decided it was now or never because the guys were bound to walk out soon. She kissed his jaw and he slightly tilted his head, she went down to kiss his neck until she found the small foundation she had left before. Once she found the spot she went at it hard. Luke only moaned, he didn't suspect a thing. When Lorelai was happy with her work she went back up to his lips, and that is how the guys found them.

"Not next to my burger!" Joe cried once he saw them.

"Geez!" Luke said and jumped back from Lorelai.

"I didn't mean _don't _do it, I just meant not next to my burger" Joe teased.

"Shut up, Joe!" Luke, Dan, and Nathan said at the same time.

"Hey, Dan?" Lorelai called.

"Yeah?" Dan turned to look at her.

"Luke said 'geez' I just thought you'd like to put it on the score board"

"Thanks!" with that Dan walked over to where the scoreboard was.

"Lorelai" Luke glared and she smiled at him.

"Nate, hit me with one" she bounced over to where Nathan was, he handed Lorelai a beer. _How does she do that? _Luke asked himself _how can she instantly be friends with everybody?_

"Hey Lorelai, come here a sec" Dan called; he and Joe were discussing something.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

They were all walking inside, they were leaving now. Lorelai was talking about something with Nathan and Dan while they walked inside. Luke and Joe were walking behind them.

"Butch! You were never big with PDA's when you were a teenager…" Joe started and Lorelai smiled know what was coming next, she absentminded placed her hand on her neck covering her hickey. "…who'd of thought you'd grow to like them"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' that massive love bite" Joe pointed at Luke's neck.

"The massive…? Lorelai!" he said, his hand instantly went to his neck.

"You started it" was the first thing that left Lorelai's mouth, her hand dropped from her neck and everybody saw her hickey.

"What game were you guys playing? Cause I wanna play" Joe told them.

On ThE DrIvE BaCk

"Damn it Lorelai! How am I supposed to cover this?" Luke kept rubbing his neck.

"If you keep doing that you'll make it worse" Lorelai smiled.

"How can it be worse?" Luke kept rubbing.

"It's gonna make it more red" she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Damn it, Lorelai!" he said again.

"You did it first"

"You can cover it! With make up or, a turtle neck or… even with your hair!"

"I can put make up on it" she offered holding back a giggle.

"No"

"You can use a turtle neck also. They make turtle necks for guys too, you know?"

"Don't be cute"

_**

* * *

So what did you think?**_


End file.
